The convenience of having attachments for sink sprayers has been established. However, several problems exist with what has been available. One leading problem is that most such devices involve complete sprayer redesign and sprayer and hose replacement, thereby lending greater expense across the board on acquisition and installation of such devices. Another problem is that further added convenience is needed by inclusion of cleaning agent dispersal from such devices, and not all offer such a feature. The present apparatus solves such problems by fitting existing hoses with no alteration required, and by providing positive attachment engagement. The apparatus includes cleaning agent dispensing upon demand, and encourages disposal and replacement of the various heads provided.